


A World of Pure Imagination

by watch_your_grammer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_your_grammer/pseuds/watch_your_grammer





	A World of Pure Imagination

Ozzi is a naga, slim but incredibly powerful, his skin is a steel grey but his scales and upper body have markings extremely similar to vitiligo. These patches are a pale yellow, but his entire body has a very subtle sheen to it. He doesn’t have any body hair, not even eyebrows, but his facial structure is still incredibly similar to a human’s and he’s very expressive. He has blue-grey eyes and his pupils dilate similar to a cat’s eyes. His nose is broad and flat, he prefers darker spaces but the light doesn’t bother him. He has heat cycles, two dicks, and is oviparous but needs an incubator. His teeth all come to a point, if he bites too hard he could definitely do some damage, good thing he has amazing self-restraint. 

He’s very aloof and sometimes people think he’s an asshole simply because he doesn’t seem to take things seriously, but he knows when to draw the line. He owns a restaurant but works as a waiter and doesn’t really tell anyone he owns it, not that he’s ashamed or shy, but because he can call people out for being assholes easier. He will absolutely not stand for it, if you’re a dick you’re not allowed back until you can prove to him that you truly feel bad for what you’d done/said. He pays attention too, he’s great at remembering names and faces, dates and favorites. He’s a great guy, he just seems a little rough around the edges. He’s really chill though, not at all judgmental or rude. 

He has no siblings, his mother passed when his nest got bulldozed by land developers, it’s what killed his siblings as well. He was too young to remember but his father does, he has a prosthetic limb because of it. One of the things that really pisses off Ozzi is selfishness, having little regard for others, and being egotistical. Ozzi doesn’t like or tolerate assholes. 

He’s a vegetarian and loves satin because of how it feels against his tail, he has a hoard like a dragon but it’s of thing he’s collected over the years. Things that fascinated him. He’s wealthy but doesn’t live like it, he lives logically, buys what he needs. His home is built underneath the ground and it’s on the outskirts of town, well away from prying eyes, because he’s a bit of a mystery to the town he lives in, no one really knows him. He’s not incredibly artistic but he has wonderful coordination.


End file.
